


Letting It Out

by lannstark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Smut, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannstark/pseuds/lannstark





	Letting It Out

He ground down harder, pressing on that sweet spot, making the eldest son of Stark bellow and wail. It brought a keen pleasure, greater than the one even in his prick, to be able to extract such sounds from the one who would inherit by sake of birth.

Jon’s gentle face and normally soft expression were grimacing and flushed with his labors. Thoughts of inferiority and jealousy raged within, made him thrust with venom. He, the bastard, had to fight and train twice as hard just to be accepted and even those efforts fell short most times. His strokes lost their control and his balls lifted as they tightened.

Finally, having extinguished most of his pent up frustrations and lust, Jon took pity on the moaning body beneath him, and reached down and around to stroke Robb’s cock. It didn’t take long before he shouted and Jon felt the release on his hand and the orgasm’s spasms surrounding his cock. In turn, he kicked his hips once, twice, thrice and he was coming inside his half-brother.


End file.
